


Contentment

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: Kitty [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kitty!Fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This follows Secret Affection. I always wanted to explore these two a little more and finally came up with something that wasn't sickeningly sweet or so angsty that <i>I</i> couldn't read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contentment

Fenris nosed the barely cracked door open a little wider and slipped through. The clinic was dim but that was not a huge problem for him in his cat form. He found the mage immediately, lying on the cot closest to his desk. One arm hung off the edge along with his leg. His socked foot rested on the dirt floor, knee slightly above the edge of the cot.

He sauntered over, rubbing his small body along the mages’ leg and sniffed at the fingers he could reach. They smelled of ink and Fenris wrinkled his nose at the strong smell. Anders snored softly above him and he turned, rubbing the mage’s leg with the other side of his furry body. Fenris sprang onto the cot, sniffing and listening as he made his careful way up to Anders’ face.

The mage smiled briefly as Fenris rubbed their cheeks together, his other arm draped across his closed eyes. His other hand moved to rest on his stomach just behind Fenris’ hind legs. He rubbed the other side of Anders’ face as he pulled his tail out from under the sleeping mage’s hand.

“Kitty…” Anders murmured with another brief smile but didn’t wake.

Fenris sat on his chest; forepaws resting on one collarbone, tail curled around him the end flicking lazily. Normally Anders would still be awake at this hour, late but earlier than when his demon allowed him to rest. He must have been exhausted to be asleep already. He turned to the desk, its surface littered with papers and an open ink bottle, then to the still cracked open door.

He stood and made his way carefully down Anders’ body to the cot. Fenris jumped to the floor and hurried to the door. After a look back, making sure the mage still slept, he brought about the change. His body grew, fur disappeared, tail shortened until it was gone and the elf looked back once more. Anders hadn’t moved.

Smiling, small and secret, he quietly closed the door and threw the lock. It was deafening in the silent clinic and Fenris turned quickly. Anders had turned his head to the side, the arm that had been over his eyes now above his head but still asleep. Fenris breathed a silent sigh of relief as he walked quietly to the desk. He put the cork in the ink bottle and blew out the candle.

Bringing the change again, he sat patiently on the floor letting his eyes adjust to the dark room. He then jumped back up to the cot, sitting near his crotch in the small space his legs created. Fenris watched him sleep for a bit, not quite ready to lay on his chest and let the steady beat of his heart lull him to sleep. Instead he nestled himself between the man’s legs, licking the fur along his flank idly, letting his thoughts drift.

For almost a year now he’d slept here, in Anders’ Clinic. He didn’t understand his need to feel those talented hands scratching behind his ears or rubbing his exposed belly. Lately though, he’d begun wondering if those hands would be just as pleasing in his elven form. Fenris didn’t dwell on these thoughts, was in fact a little ashamed of them. This strange relationship with Anders was disturbing enough.

Anders hadn’t been nearly as acidic to Fenris the elf in the last few months and had become more affectionate towards the black and silver cat he simply called ‘kitty’. Fenris was still allowed to come and go as he pleased. The mage also hadn’t questioned how the door was closed and locked the few previous times he’d found him fast asleep. It made him wonder if Anders didn’t suspect something.

It wasn’t at all surprising, the thought that Anders might suspect Kitty and Fenris were the same being. Fenris had watched over the years and the mage was intelligent and well trained in his craft, if a little obsessed. He wondered sometimes how Anders had been stupid enough to accept a demon into himself.

Fenris was brought out of his thoughts by movement. He stepped up quickly onto Anders’ stomach carefully avoiding tender places that he wouldn’t want stepped on as the mage shifted in his sleep. With both legs now on the cot, stretched out and crossed at the ankle, the hand on his stomach moved lower. It stopped at the waist of his trousers and Fenris lay next to it.

He nudged the wrist with his nose, wanting those elegant fingers running through his fur. Fenris flopped onto his side and worked a forepaw under his wrist. With his other forepaw over the top of Anders’ hand, Fenris pulled it to him until he could feel it touching his belly. He rubbed his cheek on Anders’ arm.

Suddenly it moved, not pulling away from him but turning. Fingers scratched his tummy and Fenris mewed softly in contentment.

“I’m sorry Kitty,” Anders said softly. “I just couldn’t keep my eyes open.”

Fenris craned his head around and saw the mage looking down the length of his body. He mewed again and turned back around, rubbing his arm again before settling more comfortably. Soon enough he began purring as his fingers moved along his belly.

“Thank you for closing the door,” Anders yawned sleepily, his fingers coming slowly to rest.

His breathing evened out again and still Fenris purred. He wondered again if the mage had figured out his secret. Fenris closed his eyes, forepaws still wrapped around his hand, hind legs stretched out. His tail flicked once and stilled. There would be plenty of time to worry and wonder later. For now…he was content.


End file.
